sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Proctor
| Image=Toby Proctor (Present).png | Name= | Birthplace= ???, | Birthdate= 1974Let's Talk About Tuxedo Mask: An Interview With Toby Proctor - Brutal Gamer | Character= Darien Shields, Moonlight Knight | Season= }} '''Toby Proctor' is a and .Toby Proctor - Internet Movie Database.com He provided the voice of Darien Shields in the first and second seasons of Optimum Productions s of Sailor Moon. Biography Personal Life Toby Proctor was born 1974, in . He grew up in a family of actors, both of his parents were proactive in the industry during his childhood. His mother, Diana Nyland-Proctor, was a ballerina, choreographer, director and actor. She gained notoriety in the , The Trouble With Tracy, as the title character, Tracy Young. Proctor’s father was a radio announcer. Proctor is the father of three children, Sydney, Ellie and Sam, and married to a woman named Kaite.Toby Proctor has been involved in the entertainment industry for over 30 years. he spends most of his free time with his family. His hobbies include skateboarding, playing the guitar, and riding his bike. He is also a practiced photographer. Film and Television Influenced by his parents, Proctor pursued a acting career at a young age. When he was eight, he started his career on stage. As a teenager, he began working film and television, eventually forging a career in the area of voice acting. Including the voice work on Sailor Moon, Proctor's other credits as a voice actor include Alex ( ) in , and Copycat Ken in . Proctor is also a noted cinematographer. ''Sailor Moon'' One of Proctor's first roles as a voice actor was Darien Shields in Sailor Moon, then produced by DiC Entertainment. He was only twenty one years old at the time he was cast in the role following the departure of Rino Romano, who voiced the character for eleven episodes before quitting the production.TV Tropes - Anime and Manga / Troubled Productions Proctor expressed he experienced difficulties reading and memorizing scripts during recording sessions. He only became a proficient reader in his early twenties during the production of the show, and had fear of public speaking. Proctor's impression of his character, Darien, was that he was a "jerk" to the title character, Serena Tsukino, but had a "cool" and "royal" element about him that he enjoyed. Proctor voiced the character of Darien from episode for a total of fifty four episodes, from episode twelve to episode sixty five. Near the end of Sailor Moon R, the role of Darien was recast. Proctor was presumably replaced by Vince Corazza, who voiced the character in Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon SuperS (produced by Cloverway Inc.). He did provide his voice for the character in the films, The Promise of the Rose, Hearts in Ice, and Black Dream Hole, produced and funded by Pioneer Entertainment. Proctor's work on the series garnered him a fanbase. In at least one instance, his agency arranged a phone call between him and an eight year old girl whose mother asked him call on her birthday "as Tuxedo Mask". Several years later at a in , he met the eight year old as a young woman, who introduced him to her fiance and later invited him to her wedding. Proctor continues to make public appearances at anime conventions for Sailor Moon discussion panels. External Links *Toby Proctor - Internet Movie Database *Toby Proctor @tobyproctor - Twitter.com References Category:DiC Voice Actors